A new beginning
by DazzlingMermaid
Summary: Marnie starts a new life in Privet Street.
1. Chapter 1

This is a universe crossover fan fiction True Blood/Harry Potter.

Ships:Petunia/Marnie

Sex explicit scenes

*English is not my native language, it may contain some mistakes*

Bill and Eric decided to leave Marnie to live only with one condition: leave USA immediately and move into another country or as Eric said another region will be better! Marnie ran to her home grabbed as many things as she could and headed to the airport. She was feeling lost, she has nowhere to go, Antonia's spirit has abandoned her and she knew she couldn't use magic to escape this hell. She decided to start all over in UK, she has heard that there is a coven there and if she got lucky she may find and join it.

Meanwhile, Petunia Dursley was having breakfast with her beloved husband, Vernon. Their son Dudley has already moved into his new home with her fiancée, so they can finally spend some quality time together. Petunia was this kind of women who love affection and was really sad that Vernon has not a romantic soul.

-Pet, my darling, you need to fix my bag for the trip. I hope you remember my little trip to Greece. I'm leaving in 3 days.

-Of course, honey! I'm going to prepare your things right now.

She was feeling quite relieved that Vernon will be away for 2 weeks. This trip he won is going to get her some time for herself and she couldn't wait to take care of Pet as long as her husband will be enjoying the greek beaches.

Marnie just arrived to London, she ahs nowhere to go so she is just wandering around for 2 hours till she finds a star bucks and decided to order a coffee. She bought a latte and then sat in a table trying to figure out her next move. She could afford to rent a small apartment and maybe a small shop to sell her "potions". After an hour decided she had to buy a newspaper and find any affordable apartment. Her house chasing last 3 hours and it was a complete disaster. She was so tired and hungry but decided to go and check the last one is her list. So she headed to Privet Street 17. It was a small house with 2 floors, a small yard and the rent was quite affordable as the owner claimed the neighborhood was quite dangerous. Marnie kind of likes it and agreed to rent it only if the owner was ok to use one of the floor as her potion-shop. The owner said it was ok as long as she gets the rent every month. Marnie smiled and felt positive for her new life in Privet Street.

After 3 days, Petunia was home alone. She took a big breath and sat on the sofa. It was feeling so nice to be alone. After few minutes she decided to go shopping, she has heard about a new shop opening in the neighborhood and needed to visit it. She has heard also it was something strange with her new neighbor as she looks a bit supernatural, like she is a witch or something. Petunia has finally made peace with the magic world so she was not afraid. She wanted to welcome this woman so she decided to make a lemon pie for her.

Marnie knew it was difficult to be accepted, but she tried to be friendly and use not magic at all. All her portions contain natural ingredients and dress herself in a more "normal" way. She wore a pair of jeans and white t-shirt while heading downstairs to open her shop. After 10 minutes, an elegant lady with a short yellow dress heading towards her shop. Petunia smiled while she entered the shop.

-Good morning, dear! I'm Petunia Dursley, I brought a lemon pie to welcome you in the neighborhood.

-Oh thank you so much! People were not so friendly to me and that means so much. I'm Marnie, Marnie Stonebrook.

-Nice to meet you…Well will you guide me in your little shop

Marnie was totally shocked that this woman was so nice and curious about her potions. She finally thought somebody understands me. Marnie gave Petunia a little tour to her store and Petunia shown a huge interesting to her message oils.

-Oh, I really need one of those, se gasped.

-Sure, do you want any specific aroma? I have one with petunia, she laughed. Then she kinda thought it was not funny and take an awkward look.

-You bet! Petunia started laughing as she realized Marnie felt weird. She didn't know why but she kinda stared liking this mysterious woman.

-Ok, here. Take two the one is gift from me.

-Thank you! Look, I have to go to cook and try your oil. I will come by soon though.

-I have cooked lasagna with red sauce if you want to stay. I mean no one will come by and you have brought this delicious pie for dessert so…

-That's a lovely idea! Thank you.

Marnie invited Petunia to the second floor and started to make the table. Petunia notices the room: it was just a simple room with no personal touching. I don't know why but this woman makes me feel so weird she though as she started noticing Marnie's bum. It's toned and quite full like her legs. Petunia felt aroused and didn't know what to do with her feelings. She then remembered the rumors of Marnie being a witch and got afraid that she may have put a love spell on her or something like that.

Marnie while making the table gave some looks to Petunia's short dress. She couldn't literally take her eyes away from these well-shaped legs. Most people don't know but Marnie is a virgin, she has never felt any attraction to men, but now at her 50 years old her heart is pouring with feelings she can't control. I must control myself I don't know anything about her apart that she is so damn sexy.

That was she though while leaned to give petunia her plate and accidentally touched one of her pet's firm tits. Petunia then felt her legs to get wet- a feeling she has not felt for over two decades- while Marnie felt her whole body to get on fire.

Petunia stood up.

-I..I

Marnie grabbed her waist and gave her a passionate kiss. Petunia totally lost it, but having her tongue inside Marnie's mouth is feeling so good. Marnie pushed Petunia away and started crying.

-I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. Please for…

Petunia put her finger on her mouth and whispered: kiss me silly.

Marnie then pushed the plates from the table, grabbed Petunia's waist whispering in her ear: I want you so bad and put her on the table.

They started kissing. Petunia couldn't take her hands from Marnie's bum and Marnie has placed her fingers between Pet's thighs. Pet started removing Marnie's t-shirt and a pair of firm tits revealed-Marnie didn't like the idea of wearing bras-, which made Pet gasped.

-Lick them.

Petunia started caressing her lover's boobs while Marnie removed Pet's underwear and played with her clitoris. After few seconds Pet left her first moan as she has reached her first orgasm. She grabbed Marnie's waist and pushed her on the top of her.

Now both of the lovers were lying on the table and were making out.

-I want to eat you from behind, Marnie said.

Petunia gave her the kinkiest look and placed her bum on her lover's mouth while she placed her head near to Marnie's pussy and started licking it. Their tongues were on fire and both felt so wet and aroused that the climax didn't take long to come.

Both of their bodies were shaking while the second climax came.

-That felt so good Petunia moaned Marnie

-Your pussy tastes so good baby, oh my!

Marnie stood up and hugged Petunia and kissed her while her fingers were rocking inside her lover. Petunia has never felt being that wet and aroused in her entire life, the only thing she wanted is to kiss Marnie till dying.

-Marnieeee! Petunia moaned in pleasure as she has reached in an orgasm.

Marnie put her fingers inside Petunia's mouth so she can taste herself.

-Taste yourself. It's the best thing I have ever licked Pet.

-Mmm! I love yours much better she said while stroking Marnie's clitoris.

-Oh baby, this is so good! I can't take it.

Petunia's fingers were on fire as she saw her lover was so close to climax.

-Oh Pet!

At that moment, Marnie's body was shaking in a crazy way that made Pet so horny so she grabbed her waist pushing her down on the table and started kissing her.

Ghoud. The table just broke and both lovers stared each other and started laughing hysterically.

-Marnie, that was the best lunch I have ever had.

-Had? Who says it's over? Don't you want some dessert?

Petunia smiled and Marnie's heart was ticking so fast.

Marnie took Pet's hand and take her in the bedroom for the "dessert"


	2. Revelations

The ladies laid down to the bed hugging each other wanting this moment to last forever.

-May I ask you something darling? Pet said

-Sure baby girl.

-Can you massage my back? It quite hurts.

Marnie stood up and lowered her voice.

-I have something to tell you. I have feelings for you and I don't want to hide who I really am.

Petunia sighed as she knew Marnie was a witch, but she didn't care. She stood up, hugged her and gave her a small peck on her lips.

-You are witch. I know by the time I saw you. I don't mind, I…I love you or at least I have feelings for you.

Marnie started crying 'because she couldn't believe how lucky she was to have this glorious woman in her arms.

-I was not complete honest with you. I'm married and I have a son. But I have never felt like this before. I want you. I worship you.

-Are you sure? It is a huge risk!

-I have another confession to make. My sister Lily was a witch too. I know a lot about magic, so it's ok with me. I'm more afraid about what my son will say when I tell him about us.

-We will think about that later. Now let's focus on your back. I may have a little spell to take the pain away. May I?

Petunia nodded positive, so Marnie started mourning some weird words while she tucked Pet's back. After 5 minutes, Petunia felt like a new person, no more back-ache so she kissed Marnie who looked tired.

-Thank you so much! I feel like 20 again.

-What? I thought you were 20 said Marnie and tickled her lover.

-Oh what can I say 55 is the new 20 I guess?

-You are breathtakingly beautiful!

They made out for a couple of minutes.

-Pet, I'm so tired. Can we take a break and eat something.

Petunia nodded and went to bring the lemon pie she made.

-Mmmm, it smells so nice! Let's binge on it.

Both women started laughing while eating the pie.

-This is so delicious. If you bring me food everyday, I might get fat.

-Don't tease me. I might enjoy a fuller bum of yours.

Marnie laughed and kissed Pet.

-You are such a teaser.

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

Both women stopped fooling around and Marnie started getting dressed.

-I'm going to check who he is. Please stay here.

Marnie headed to the door, opened it and she saw the owner.

-Hey there. I came by to check if everything is ok.

-So nice of you. Yes, this place is perfect. I think I can make it here.

-So glad to hear this. I hope I didn't interrupt you, you look a bit funny.

-Ahm..You know, I was about to take a nap. It was a long day.

-Oh,I'm so sorry! I'm going to leave then! See yaw soon

-Bye.

Marnie ran to the bedroom as soon as she saw from the window the owner leaving.

While Marnie was away, Petunia was eating the pie. Every time she got nervous, she binges into food and right now she was feeling extremely anxious.

-It was just the owner, no reason to worry.

-Thank God. Come and join me. You must be starving

-I do, but not for the pie.

Marnie started removing her clothes in a slow and arousing way that make Petunia's heart hitting with joy and lust.

-You are so beautiful. Petunia whispered.

-No more than you, Pet. Marnie gave a peck to Petunia's lips and turned around asking her to put her fingers in her anus.

-I want to try anal baby.

Petunia was under her lover's spell, so she obeyed. While her fingers were working inside her lovers, the other hand was busy spanking Marnie's marvelous ass.

-Eat me from behind, Marnie moaned.

Pet thought she sounded so close to climax and as she wants to please her obey. She has never done any of these before but they felt all so normal like Marnie and she are made to be together, like the first time their eyes met they knew what will happen next.

-Pet! Marnie moaned as she reached her third orgasm.

The both fall on the bed and hugged each other as their eyes couldn't contain anymore open.

After a couple of hours, Marnie woke up and saw Pet's face smiling while she is asleep. She couldn't believe that she found happiness so easily. She felt so blessed and couldn't wait to start her life with Pet. She always wanted to have kids on her own, but she dint want them to become witches or wizards so the only way to have kids with Pet was to use a spell on her lover and make her carry their own baby. Of course, she needed Petunia's permission, she knew it will be difficult as Petunia was married and had a son already but it was worthy the chance.

Petunia opened her eyes slowly. She hasn't slept more peaceful in her life. Is it possible to be true love even in that age? Has always being a lesbian or is Marnie just her soul mate? She couldn't explain her feelings complete but she knew she was happy.

Marnie started tucking in all over Pet's body and stopped on her pussy. She whispered

-I'm so in love with you, Pet.

And started licking Petunia's body has become so hot and the orgasm lasted for 3 minutes.

-Marnieee! Your tongue is giving me life.

-I wanted to thank you for the anal thing and..

-And?

-I want to have a baby with you.

That was the last thing Petunia expected to hear. She pushed Marnie away and started getting dressed. Marnie looked at her like her happiness was sliding into her finger one more time but this time was her mistake. She decided not to look her lover to leave her and turn around.

-Marnie, please, get dressed. We have a serious problem to discuss.

Marnie turned around and saw Pet sitting in the couch staring at her with a very serious look.

-Didn't you leave?

-leave why? You said something about a baby. That's a really important thing and we need to discuss….dressed so we don't get temped.

Marnie started getting dressed and sat next to Petunia.

-So? What is this whole baby thing?

-I always wanted a family and now I found you and let's be optimistic we are not that young to test our relationship, I know you are the one for me and I want you to carry our kid.

-Me? Can't you? Are you going to put a spell on me or something?

-Yes, and the reason I don't want to carry the baby is I just don't want our kid to have magical powers. I'm so sick being called freak. That moment Marnie's voice broke and few tears come out of her green eyes.

Petunia hugged her so tight and whispered: You are not a freak, you are my soul mate and that moment Marnie felt that she has achieved pure happiness.


	3. Chapter 3

Petunia drank what Marnie gave her and felt her whole body freezing.

-I feel cold.

-I know, it's because the gender of our baby is female. If it were boy, you would be on fire now.

-You know just by touching you I'm on fire.

Marnie smiled at her and stroke her belly.

-Now tell me again the basic rules of your pregnancy.

-First give me a kiss.

Marnie didn't hesitate a minute and kissed Pet's cold lips passionately.

-Hm, that was so good baby.

-First the rules and then more kisses.

-Okay, the pregnancy lasts for 4 months due to the magic. I should stay mostly in bed in order to avoid any possible danger and last my mood should always be happy because the child is feeding for my positive energy.

-Good girl. Now we need to think what will say to your husband.

-Why don't we just run away? I have some money, we can make it in our own. I will leave a letter explaining everything to Dudley.

Marnie thought the idea for a second.

-I don't want to run away again. We can go though to a trip just for the baby to be born and then we can say we adopt it. Don't worry for Vernon, I will send a friend of mine to Greece to explain everything.

-That can also work. Now what about having a shower with me. Petunia undressed in front of her lover's eyes which were full for lust. Marnie grabbed Pet's waist and started whispering her body slowly. Petunia due to the pregnancy –the effectiveness of the portion was quick- felt so wet and had her first orgasm while Marnie was kissing her right tit.

-This is the most beautiful tummy I have ever seen, Marnie said and licked it.

Petunia left a moan while her knees were shaking and she was about to fall. Marnie realized it so she grabbed from her ass and carried her to the bathroom. Marnie's hands were squeezing Pet's ass and her tongue was working on her neck, so Pet came to one of the best orgasms she ever had. Marnie felt her lover's juices in her tummy as they ran all over her clothes.

-Look what you have done to my favorite t-shirt. You will be punished.

-I will do anything you want, my queen. Petunia said while she was taking off Marnie's shirt.

Marnie left her lover down and asked her to start getting showered while she was taking her pants off. Petunia left the water ran and started playing with it while Marnie was watching her with lust.

-Petunia, my darling! You are so divine. She joined her in the shower and started eating her pussy while having water run on it. Petunia could bare standing up so she touched the wall and moaned loudly.

-Marn..Oh that's so go..OMG!

After Petunia finished, both women made out for few minutes till Pet pushed her lover on the wall,placed her fingers on her and grabbed her waist.

-Put your legs around my waist love.

Marnie obeyed and ended up riding her lover's fingers so hard. Moaning and scratching Pet's back, Marnie reached 4 orgasms and after 10 minutes she has reached the best climax in her whole life. They kissed and as they were both tired, they decided to take a real bath this time and get some sleep.

While Petunia was sleeping, Marnie called Eric and asked him a favor. He agreed as he knew that Marnie was dangerous and it will be for his own good to be her friend than her enemy.

Eric contacted a greek vampire in order to help him find Vernon and by the time he arrived to Chania-a place in the greek island,Crete-Nasia wearing a black leather suit had gathered all the info about Vernon.

-Thanks for the help said Eric in a charming way as the greek vampire welcoming him.

-You are welcome. Please sit. I have one question only.

Eric was reading the papers Nasia headed so he nodded positive.

-Should we kill this guy?

-Yeah, but we should make it look like an accident.

Nasia stayed silent for 3 minutes and then she replied. I think I know how.

The next morning Vernon was at the beach relaxing and right next to kim a passionate couple was making out. When he saw it, he remembered his young self and how much in love with his Pet. The young couple was obviously Eric and Nasia who thought that the best way to do the job is to look like a simple in-love couple.

Vernon got himself into the sea and the young couple followed him. They have decided to make it look like a sharp attack. Eric dived in first and attacked his leg while Nasia was screaming for help. Vernon totally lost it and he could barely move. Eric attacked him one more time in his breast and then bited his own hand and leg. Vernon had no chance. He died few seconds later. Nasia tried to get to Eric and help him rest on the beach. Some people help Vernon and only when they headed to the beach they realized he was dead. Nasia and Eric gave a specific report about the accident and after few hours they were able to go to Nasia's home to rest.

-Thankd for today.

-Oh please, Eric! It was my pleasure kissing you.

They both laughed.

Eric thought Nasia is such a sexy lady, but then he remembered Sookie and got himself together. He was heading to the door and he was about to leave when Nasia grabbed his head and kissed him.

-For goodbye.

Eric nodded and then left.

Marnie and Petunia had spent the whole day working on some new products for Marnie's shop. Petunia is a really good gardener so she helped her gather ingredients and mix them. Around noun Dursley called his mom to inform her he was moving into Paris with his girlfriend as she found a job there. She felt so sad, but then she realized that this will be the best for everyone. They closed the phone by promising to meet each others around Christmas time.

Later that day, Marnie was seeking for a place she and her lover hide till the baby is born. Knowing that Petunia will be sad for her husband's death, she chose a remote place in the north UK.

At the diner time, both women expressed their happiness about Pet's successful pregnancy.

-It's amazing how I can already feel the baby inside my body growing.

-I know baby. Do you like the beef?

-Mmm yes. It's pretty delicious. I don't know why but the pregnancy make me want to eat all of it.

-You can have as many as you like. Marnie touched her lover's belly and she could feel that her magic has worked.

After a little chit-chat, they went to bed. Marnie couldn't wait to taste her lover. She has been waited for this the whole day. After a few orgasms both fell asleep at each other's arms.

The next day Petunia's rang. It was a greek police officer to inform her about Vernon's death. Petunia totally lost it and due to pregnancy she started having a headache and seconds later she collapsed.


	4. Chapter 4

Marnie came home few hours later as she had to arrange her trip to north UK. Thankfully, everything was ready and they could leave anytime soon.

-Pet, darling! I'm back

She didn't get any answer so she worried. When she headed to the living room, she saw her.

-Oh my…! Pet, love! What happened?

She checked her vital signs. Everything seems normal she thought. Marnie mumbled a spell and only then Pet opened her eyes.

-Thank God, you are fine.

She placed her hands on her lover's belly and felt their baby then she only left a sigh of relief.

-What happened, Marnie asked as she placed Pet into the sofa.

-Vernon is dead. Petunia started crying. Marnie couldn't deal with watching her lover being in such an emotional pain.

-Do you want me to take your pain away?

Petunia looked at her. She loved Vernon, but with Marnie she felt things she has never thought she would feel. She nodded positive. Marnie then went to kitchen and started making a potion. After a couple of minutes, she went back to the living room and gave it to Petunia.

-Wait…. Have you eaten anything at all today?

-I don't remember.

-You should eat something first! This potion is pretty strong. What do you feel like having?

Petunia had this kinda of weird pregnancy craving and she wanted desperately a crepe with cheese and a velvet cake.

Marnie saw that her lover was hesitating to reply so she decided to take some action.

-Baby, I know that you are going to have these awful cravings. Don't be afraid that I'm going to judge when you carry our baby. I'm here to support you.

Marnie hugged Petunia as she saw she was ready to cry-emotional swings are part of pregnancy too. Petunia whispered in her what she wanted and thanked her for being so supportive.

-Okay then, I'm going to prepare the dinner. You can go and take a bath and relax and everything will be ready in a couple of hours.

Petunia kissed her and headed to the bathroom.

Marnie saw her leaving and then went to kitchen.

Later, they both had lunch and Marnie was happy seeing Petunia enjoying her food.

-This velvet cake is so good! I feel like I can eat it all.

-Don't say things you can't do.

-Who says I can't?

They both flirted with their eyes until Marnie grabbed Pet's waist and placed her body on top of hers.

-Open your mouth slowly, she whispered to her lover's ear.

Petunia obeyed and Marnies started feeding the rest of the cake-only 3 pieces have been left- while her fingers were touching Pet's thighs.

-Mmm this tastes so good, Petunia whispered. She has never felt so aroused.

Marnie kept feeding while her fingers stroked Pet's clitoris.

-Baby, I'm so full! I can't eat anymore. Marnie stopped stroking her and placed her hand on her lover's bloated belly.

-Just finish me off please.

-Only if you finish the cake.

Petunia then started eating the rest of cake and Marnie being pleased see her eating placed her fingers back on her clitoris while the other was busy stroking her belly. She could feel the wetness between her thighs and her need to reach a climax, but she waited till Petunia ate the last spoon of the cake. Only then Marnie gave her one of the strongest climaxes Pet had in her life. The woman started squirting and moaning like she was possessed. Marnie then took her on her arms and placed her on the counter, she kneeled down and started eating her. Her juices tasted so sweet and salty in the same that made her crazy. Petunia having experienced the best orgasm in her life and having drunk the potion-it was put in the velvet cake- felt like she was in heaven. After few seconds, Pet squirted again and Marnie couldn't deal anymore with the wetness between her thighs. She lied on the floor begging Petunia to finish her off. Petunia took as fast as she could Marnie's pants and started eating her. The witch was squirting and moaning like crazy for 3 minutes before her climax came.

Few seconds later both women were lying on the floor in a spoon position. Marnie's hands were placed on Petunia's bloated belly and they could feel their baby growing a little every minute.

-I love you, Petunia whispered.

Marnie kissed her ear.

-I love you too.

-This was the best love session I have ever had.

-Me too honey.

The both snuggled for a couple of minutes until Petunia started feeling uncomfortable and she went to the bedroom. Marnie cleaned the kitchen and then went to see her lover.

When she entered the room, Petunia was naked examining her body. Her hands were on her bloated belly feeling the baby inside her. That feeling warmed her heart, she then placed her hands into her thighs, which seem to have softened a bit. Marnie gasped in the view of her lover's naked body.

-You are so beautiful she said while she moved towards to her and hugger her waist.

-I feel so weird with my body.

-It's all because of the pregnancy, but I think you look like a greek goddess.

Petunia smiled and turned around to kiss her lover.

-I need to get dressed. It's a bit cold.

Marnie opened her arms so Petunia could go and wear something.

-Baby, it's good to leave as soon as possible. Do you think we can leave before the night? The house I found is only 3 hours away from here.

-Well, I don't know.

-Look, I have already bought anything we might need. The only thing left is our clothes. Do you think we can make it?

Petunia thought about it for a second and responded positively.

Marnie started packing immediately while Petunia being a bit tired took a nap and had one of the weirdest dreams: She saw Marnie naked in their bedroom rocking her hips hard trying to please Vernom. Then she realized she was sitting on his face and was eaten by him. She woke up immediately and started crying. Marnie hugged and asked her what was the problem. After Petunia explained her the dream. Marnie thought that the best way to deal with the problem is to use some magic and make Petunia have only good positive dreams about their mutual future. Pet agreed as being pregnant at your 55 is not easy and didn't want to add nightmare in her situation. Marnie mourned some words and Petunia felt back to sleep with a big smile in her face. Marnie couldn't take her eyes off her. She is so beautiful and he is mine, she thought. Wanting to be sure that the spell worked stayed near her playing with her hair and stroking her belly till Petunia woke up.

-How was your nap, Pet?

-A delight. I dreamt about us and Lily.

Marnie stared her with curiosity.

-Lily who?

Petunia then placed her back on the bed like she was sitting and touched her lover's check.

-I want to name our baby after my sister, Lily.

Marnie knew about Lily's story. All witches knew, but she wanted to name the baby after her mother.

What about giving two names to out girl? Lily and Dahlia. It's my mother's name.

-Of course baby! We can call her Lida for short too.

Marnie kissed her passionately. Petunia opened her mouth with lust. They both felt so happy.

After their love session, they started packing. Two hours and four luggages after they were to begin their new adventure.


	5. Chapter 5

Both women entered the home. It was big, warm, well-decorated country home.

-Oh, Marnie! This is so beautiful. Petunia hugged her lover and Marnie kissed her neck.

-We will be so happy here, Marnie whispered to Pet's ear.

They started unpacking and cleaning the home.

After an hour Petunia felt quite dizzy and sick so she went to take a nap.

Marnie thought it will be better using her magic to settle things around so she started moving her arms around and everything was set up.

She headed to the kitchen in order to prepare a special dinner for her lover.

She decided to cook tortilla with cheese and beans as appetizers, roasted chicken with potatoes as the main course and a chocolate cake as a dessert.

She wanted this night to be special as she was proposing to Petunia. She lit up the candles in the living room and prepared the table – they were having dinner around the coffee table sitting in pillows. She then went to check the food and that's the moment she listened footsteps behind her.

-Marnie are you here?

Marnie ran as fast as she could to the hallway to stop Pet seeing what she was planning.

-Hey, sleepy-bird.

Marnie leaned for a kiss and Petunia due to the pregnancy was feeling do horny so she ended up biting her lover's lip. A fire inside Marnie's body began, but she ended up controlling herself by pushing Petunia away. Petunia gave her a confusing look.

-Look, I'm cooking for us something special and I wanted to be a surprise so what about we continue this later?

-Oh, Marnie you are the best. I'm gonna have a shower and prepare for the dinner.

-Great. Be here in 30 minutes.

Petunia left for the bathroom, as Marnie headed to the bedroom as she has no idea to wear. She decided to wear a white shirt, a black pair of trousers, black heels and a gold necklace. Her hair was caught in a ponytail style and in her pocket it was placed the ring.

Petunia, on the other hand, feeling quite weird with her little belly wore a maxi green dress, black heels and a lot of jewelry. She caught her hair up in a bespoke hair comb style.

Marnie was the first who arrived in the living room waiting for Petunia.

-Oh My God. She gasped at her lover's view. Her hair, her dress, her smile. She loved her so much!

Petunia was astonished by the candles, the table, and the smell of the food. She grabbed Marnie's waist and kissed her.

-You look so beautiful Pet.

Petunia blushed and Marnie kissed her again. How mush she loved those lips.

-What about sitting.

Both women sat facing each other and started having their dinner.

Petunia was moaning in every one of her bites.

-This is so good. Tell me what you did? Used magic? Pet said as she finished her cake.

Marnie couldn't stop smiling watching her eating with this pleasure.

\- I think it's the pregnancy honey. I'm a terrible cook.

\- No, you are not. Petunia leaned forward and kissed her.

They ended up making out for a couple of minutes till Marnie used her fingers to turn music on.

-Let's dance Pet.

Both women were dancing by hugging each other so tight, embracing the moment till the music is off.

Then Marnie kneeled and took the ring out of her pocket. Petunia gasped.

-This ring was given to me by my mother. She told me to keep it safe and give it only to my soul mate as it contains part of my magic. I want you to have, my adorable Pet. I want you to marry me. Will you?

Petunia who has already started crying allowed Marnie to put the ring to her finger while she was standing up to kiss her. Petunia grabbed her lover's butt and pushed her closer.

\- I want you mine and only mine.

Bothe women started kissing each other passionately and ended up on the couch having sex till the morning.

Petunia was lying on the top of Marnie when she suddenly felt dizzy so she ran to he bathroom.

Marnie woke up by the noise and followed her lover.

-Morning sickness?

-Totally. My belly ached also.

Marnie then placed her hands on her lover's belly.

-No worries, Pet. Everything is fine. It's just the baby growing inside you.

-I feel so hungry too.

-Let's prepare you a delicious breakfast.

After a week, both women have fallen into routine: lovemaking the morning, reading pregnancy books, having lunch more like Μarnie feeding petunia and lovemaking again the night. Naturally, petunia has filled up on pounds and Marnie couldn't be happier. She loved every inch of Pet's curvy bum and her gorgeous breast. Even her swollen belly was so cute.

After 3 months has passed both women were madly in love and enjoyed each moment and couldn't wait to have their babies. They were lying on the bed next to each other, Petunia was sleeping while Marnie was stroking her hair. Pet opened her eyes and smiled seeing her lover next to her.

-Good morning babe. Pet said while she leaned for a kiss.

Their tongues entered each other's mouth and their hands started exploring each other's bodies. Petunia loves Marnie's strong back, her nails scratched her and Marnie left soft moans. Marnie placed her hands on Pet's belly so she can feel their baby.

-Turn around Pet, she whispered.

Petunia obeyed so now Marnie could feel in her wet pussy her lover's gorgeous curvy bum and started grinding with it, while one of her hand still held Pet's belly and the other working on lover's clitoris. Petunia was so wet and placed her hands on her lover's to help her. Both moaned as the first orgasm came and left them hungry for more. Petunia turned around and sat on Marnie's lap while their pussies were grinding. Marnie's hands we stroking Pet's breasts and the leaned to kiss them and play with the hard nipples.

-Oh My G… Petunia gasped as the orgasm hit her. She then started playing with Marnie's clitoris till her lover came.

Both being tired laid back to bed till both whispered "I love You" and then started laughing.

-Oh.. Petunia said and touched her belly.

-What? Marnie asked.

\- I think the baby kicked.

Marnie smiled and touched her lover's belly so she could feel the baby who indeed kicked. She then kissed the belly and Pet left a soft moan.

-Please continue kissing my belly.

Marnie gave her a kinky look and started licking her belly while her hands were stroking her now plump thighs. Petunia felt so aroused and started moaning. After 1 minute she has already climaxed and squirted. Marnie spanked her bum and continue licking and kissing her belly. A wave of orgasms hit Pet who couldn't deal with and fell unconscious. After a while Marnie came also. Having a huge smile on her face hugged her lover and fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Petunia was in the last month of her pregnancy and has started gaining weight as crazy, but it doesn't bother her. She enjoyed it as she saw how much Marnie liked her curvier figure, not to mention the intense orgasms she had.

-Pet, we need to talk about the birth.

Petunia was lying on her lap reading a book while Marnie was stroking the belly. Petunia left the book on the floor and looked at her lover.

-As this baby was produced by magic, you can't have a normal labor.

Petunia looker at her worried.

-What do you mean?

-I mean you are gonna have labor here in home and I will help you through my magic.

-Is this…she hesitated for a minute… Is this safe?

-Of course, I will never jeopardize you and Lida's life.

Marnie leaned to kiss her lover, but Petunia turned around and the kiss ended up on her left check.

-Don't you trust me honey?

-It's not that. It's that you promised no more magic, but you keep using it. I don't say I'm against it'…

Marnie touched her lips with her finger.

-I know what you mean. After the baby will be born I will never use magic again. That's why I gave you the ring. I'm going to imprison my magic on that and only you can have access to that.

Pet kissed her lover's fingered smiled at her.

-But….

-What?

-What if we were on danger?

-Then you cutiepie would give the ring to protect our family. But only in situations of extreme danger.

Petunia smiled at her lover. She was so happy.

-So, are we ok now? Can I kiss you?

Petunia leaned forward and their lips met. Petunia felt so wet immediately so she grabbed her lover's hands and placed them on her breast.

Marnie loved the feeling of her boobs, they were so sensitive in any of her touching. But then Manrie took control of her and pushed her lover away.

-We can't. It's dangerous in your condition.

-What do you mean?

Marnie sighed.

-You need rest. Trust me I know. It's about Lida's safety. We have plenty time of making love.

Petunia was so aroused that couldn't think straight. She ran out of the living room crying. Marnie followed her and hugged her.

-Am I too fat for you?

-Baby girl, are you insane? Your body turns me on so much. It's that the baby will be born through your orgasm so we need to save it for the proper time.

Petunia whipped her tears and looked at her lover confused.

-Remember all the weird positions we tried the past 3 months? It was to figure out how to please you more and have the proper orgasm for the birth. Can you guess which one was?

Petunia still in shock didn't reply. Marnie then felt really bad and started crying too.

-Oh, no Marnie. Don't cry, my love.

Petunia hugged her and whispered in her ear.

-This one time you were kissing my belly and fucking me with your fingers.

Marnie smiled and kissed her.

-Pet, you make me so happy.

-Should I know anything else for the pregnancy?

-Go to your living room and I'm going to give you a book.

Manrie went to the bedroom and got a book about magical pregnancy, and then she went to the garden where Petunia was sitting and gave her the book.

Petunia started reading while she was stroking her belly.

After she read it, she went to the kitchen where Marnie was preparing the dinner.

She hugged her from behind and kissed her neck.

Marnie left a small moan and turned around to hug her.

-Did you read it?

-Yes, I just wonder where we will find the lake.

Marnie smiled at her.

-Pet, I'm going to create one. And the special food too.

Petunia hugged her tight and whispered in her right ear "I love you"

-I know. I love you too, Pet.

Days have passed and Petunia's labor day has arrived.

Petunia woke up with a great deal of pain and started screaming.

Marnie woke up and hugged her.

-Are you ready?

-I feel so much pain.. I can't.

-I'm going to bring the things. Can you wait here for a couple minutes?

Petunia nodded positive while she was holding her belly and breathing slowly to make the pain more affordable.

Marnie ran to the kitchen and started preparing the magic cake which will help Petunia to have a safe pregnancy. She used her magic so the cake was ready in a couple of minutes. She took and ran back to the bedroom where she saw Petunia sweating from the pain.

She took her spell book and whispered some weird words and suddenly the bed transformed to a lake.

Petunia felt the water to eliminate the pain.

Marnie started feeding her the cake and after 10 minutes Petunia has devoured it all.

-How do you feel? Marnie asked her.

-A little pain, but mostly I feel a bit aroused.

-Good, good. Now I'm going to take off all your clothes. Ok?

Petunia nodded and let her lover to take off her clothes. Then Marnie got undressed and dived into the lake. She carefully placed her hands on Petunia's belly while her lover left a small moan. She started stroking it slowly while she placed her head between Pet's legs.

-Lida, we can't wait to meet you, she whispered.

Petunia's body was on fire, pain has gone and the only she could feel was an intense arousal all over her body. Marnie started licking her clitoris passionately, while her hands were massaging Pet's belly much more intense. Petunia was moaning and stroking her breasts so she could climax soon.

Marnie used one of her hand to spank her lover's butt and then Petunia climaxed. She squirted and screamed like crazy. Marnie opened her leg wide open and then she saw Lida's head to pop out a bit. She grabbed her head and slowly pushed towards her. After two minutes, Marnie was holding Lida in her arm. She was so beautiful, Marnie couldn't stop smiling. Petunia left a small moan and whispered slowly"is she ok?"

Marnie looked at her lover who was totally exhausted but still smiling.

-Yes, she is fine. She is sleeping peacefully.

She swam next to Petunia and gave her the baby. Petunia's face lit up when she hugged her baby. As she couldn't contain the happiness, she started crying. Marnie wiped her tears and kissed her.

-I love you.

-I love you too, Marnie.

-You need some rest.

Marnie said some words and the lake was transformed back to the bed. Petunia gave Lida back to Marnie and she fall asleep.

Marnie bathed and dressed Lida, then she placed her in the cradle and went to take a bath. She then started cleaning when Lida woke up and started crying. Petunia woke up, but as being still tired to walk, Marnie gave her the baby. Lida was breastfeeding while Marnie sat next to Pet and kissed her.

-I'm so happy.

-Me too baby.

Lida left the nipple and Petunia placed her in the left one.

-Does it hurt?

-No not all. I feel a relief. They have been swollen for 2 weeks.

Lida went to back to asleep after she was done. Both women hugged each other and fell asleep too.


	7. Chapter 7

As the days passed Lida was bringing more and more happiness to both women.

Lida has the same vibrant green eyes of Marnie, the black hair of Petunia and the most beautiful smile. The day that they had to return back to Privet Street. Petunia was sitting on the sofa and breastfed Lida, while Marnie was packing.

-Do we have to return?

Marnie turned around and stared at Petunia. The truth is she didn't want to return either but what other option did they have?

-What do you suggest?

-Why don't we stay here and get a job in the village. It's only 20 minutes away with the car.

Marnie sat next to her and started to thinking.

-We are safe here as well. Petunia said while she covered her breasts as Lida has fallen asleep.

-If this is want you want princess, that's what we are going to do.

Petunia smiled at her lover and then she went back to bedroom to place Lida in her cradle. Marnie followed her as Petunia kinda avoided her touch after Lida was born. Marnie approached Petunia from behind and hugged her.

-I love you and our baby girl so much, she whispered.

Petunia turned around, only then Marnie saw her red eyes and the tears running on her cheek. Marnie grabbed her hand and leaded her to the living room, so they could discuss without waking up Lida.

-Pet, please tell me what's wrong?

-I'm so fat.

Marnie stared at her, yes she may have gained few pounds but she loved her curvier figure so much.

-Marnie hugged her and moved slowly her hands on her bum.

-I love you ass, it's so smooth and yummy.

She then moved her hands on Petunia's breast.

-I can never get enough of these babies, you know.

As Marnie stroked them, Pet left a small moan.

-As this little belly is concerned, what can I say? I love tickling it. Marnie started tickling Petunia's belly and Petunia pushed her away,

-Stop it!

But Marnie didn't. Both women ended up chasing each other in the living room till they fall in the floor laughing. Marnie crawled on the top of her lover.

-I love you.

Both women kissed.

-I love you too.

They started laughing till Petunia pushed Marnie so she could be on top of and started undressing her lover.

-I want you so bad. Marnie whispered while she unbuttoned Petunia's dress.

Petunia started kissing and biting Marnie's neck while Marnie was stroking her lover's bum. Petunia slowly moved to her lover's boobs and started playing with them. Marnie left few moans and grabbed Pet's bum harder and moved it upside- down. Petunia left few moans and moved her fingers slowly to Marnie's clitoris and rubbed it violently. It didn't take long till Marnie had her first orgasm. Petunia then placed her head between her lover's thighs and licked all the juices while her fingers entered Marnie's vagina. Marnie gasped and few minutes later squirted. Petunia, then left her lover to rest as she saw her red face and went to lay next to her.

-Thank you, Pet. Marnie said.

-Show me how thankfully you are.

Marnie gave Pet a kinky look.

-Ok, what about sit on my face?

Petunia without any hesitation she obeyed.

Marnie grabbed Pet's thighs and started kissing them and licking them while her lover left some moans. She then placed her hands on her butt cheeks and pulled the over in order to find her lover's pussy. She started licking her pussy slowly in order to tease her and then she speeded up. Pet fell so aroused, her knees were in pain so she placed herself in a doggy position. After Petunia's orgasm, Marnie made her lay down so she could be on top of her. Her fingers could feel the wetness between Pet's thighs while her tongue was worshipping her lover's belly. Petunia was feeling so good and aroused that her second climax came in few minutes. But this didn't stop Marnie who now ahs placed her head between Pet's thighs and was licking all the juices. Petunia twisted and turned, panted and last left a heavy moan. Only then Marnie stopped and crawled to reach her head in order to kiss her.

Petunia could taste herself inside her lover's mouth.

-You are so beautiful with this messy hair, Marnie said while stroking her lover's hair.

Petunia smiled.

-We need to take a bath before Lida wakes up.

-You are right even I wouldn't mind spend the entire day here with you.

-If you are a good girl maybe you can get more of me tonight.

Marnie groaned and bit Pet's lip.

Later that night, after they had dinner and had put Lida to sleep, Petunia was cleaning the dishes while Marnie was reading a newspaper.

When Petunia finished doing the dishes, she turned around and saw Marnie wearing her glasses and that made her extremely horny.

-Hey, what are you reading there?

-I'm trying to find any job.

Petunia moved slowly towards at her, took the newspaper from Marnie's hands and sat on her lap.

-What about working on my body tonight.

Marnie reached her glasses so she could take the off, but Petunia grabbed her arm.

-You look so hot with the glasses.

-As you wish my princess.

Both women spent the whole night having sex.

When the sun rised, Petunia ran to their bedroom to breastfeed Lida, while Marnie cleaned the place.

After a week, Marnie found a job as a receptionist in a local hotel, while they have decorated a spare room for Lida. Everything seems to be well and the future looked bright for them.

*THE END*


End file.
